Lucario
Lucario is an Aura Pokémon who appeared in the 4th generation of Pokémon. It is a Fighting/Steel type. It evolves from Riolu when its friendship with a Trainer is strong. Pokémon Trainer: Tanner Gross Friends: Pikachu, Pichu, Charizard, Tepig, Mewtwo Known owners of Lucario: Maylene, Sir Aaron, Riley, Cameron, Korrina, Gurkinn, Sorrel Biology Lucario is a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It has a long snout and ears. When its mouth is open, it has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It has a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. It stands on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It has developed four small black appendages on its head, which rise when Lucario reads or manipulates Aura, a special energy that it senses. Lucario can study this energy to predict the movements of their opponents and track their quarry. They also have the power to manipulate this energy in an offensive manner, in the form of explosive spheres of energy. Lucario can understand human speech, and have been reported to communicate with humans through telepathy. As Mega Lucario, its cream fur becomes longer, and its thighs slim down. It develops more spikes on the back of its paws, which have turned crimson. It also develops spikes on both of its feet, which have become crimson too. Its aura-sensing appendages grow longer, and two of them are tipped in crimson. Its shoulders also possess a spike each. Its Aura heightens throughout its body, which formed black markings on its blue fur. Mega Lucario was originally believed to be the first discovered Mega Evolution. Lucario is considered to be prideful, and is extremely loyal to its Trainer. It also seems to have a natural sense of justice. It usually lives deep in mountains very far from people to improve its skills. It is an exceptionally rare Pokémon. Though its diet is unknown, one Lucario was seen eating berries and plants, like roses. It has been seen eating chocolate, even though chocolate is not part of its natural diet. In the games ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Lucario appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U. In these games, the more damaged Lucario is, the more powerful his attacks are. His Final Smash differs in the two games. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl his Final Smash is Aura Storm, where he will unleash a pillar of Aura. In Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U, he Mega Evolves into Mega Lucario, in which his Aura is at maximum but is temporary in which taking too much damage as Mega Lucario will revert him back to normal. ''Pokkén Tournament'' Lucario is a playable character in Pokkén Tournament. In the anime Main appearances Lucario (M08) Lucario was one of the main Pokémon in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. He belonged to his Trainer Sir Aaron and was sealed away in his staff for a thousand years. Ash later released him during a festival, and he helped guide him to the Tree of Beginning after Mew teleported Pikachu there. However, he sacrificed himself to save the Tree of Beginning. Maylene's Lucario Lucario is Maylene's main Pokémon. It was first seen in Lost Leader Strategy! battling with Maylene in their training. Lucario used Aura Sphere to stop the battle of Electabuzz, Piplup and Pikachu. It was used in Maylene's matches with Paul, Dawn and Ash. Riley's Lucario This Lucario debuted in Steeling Peace of Mind! at Iron Island. When Ash and his friends traveled there after being contacted by Barry, they found the local Steel-type Pokémon fighting brutally against each other and the other Pokémon on the island. When a crazed Aggron attacked Ash, Riley stepped in and had Lucario attack it with Close Combat. Despite being a Steel type as well, Lucario wasn't immediately affected like the others of its type due to its strong Aura. Cameron's Lucario Cameron's Riolu evolved into a Lucario in Cameron's Secret Weapon! in a Vertress Conference battle against Ash's Snivy. It beat Snivy and fought against Ash's Pikachu in A Unova League Evolution!, and won, but lost to Virgil's Flareon later in the episode. Korrina's Lucario Korrina's Lucario debuted in Mega Revelations! as her walking Pokémon. The duo obtained a Lucarionite in the following episode, allowing it to Mega Evolve. It previously evolved from a Riolu. Gurrkin's Lucario Gurrkin's Lucario debuted in The Aura Storm where it not only saved Ash's Pikachu from Korrina's Lucario when it went berserk but also prover to be a master of the Aura and easily defeats Korrina's Lucario in a Mega Lucario battle with its Aura Spheres. Sorrel's Lucario A Lucario appeared in Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You! under the ownership of Sorrel. In the manga Quotes Gallery 448Lucario-Mega.png|Mega Lucario Maylene's Lucario.jpg|Lucario in Diamond Pearl: Battle Dimension|link=Maylene's Lucario Lucario_SSB4.png|Lucario in Super Smash Bros for Wii U Lucario_SSBU.png|Lucario as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Lucario_amiibo.png|Lucario's amiibo Aid1136710-728px-Get-Lucario-in-Pokémon-Pearl-Step-12.jpg 800px-Sorrel_Lucario.png|Sorrel's Lucario 375px-Pokkén_Lucario.png|Lucario in Pokkén Tournament Category:Pokemon heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Deceased Category:Elementals Category:Humanoid Category:Straight man Category:Transformed Category:Wise Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Animals Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Athletic Category:Genius Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Book Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Selfless Category:Nurturer Category:War Heroes Category:Revived Category:The Icon Category:Ninjas Category:Destructive Category:Saved Soul Category:Hybrids Category:Tragic Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Telepaths Category:Loyal Category:Metallic